


Uforsvarlig eggesmulekamsport

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Other, bare på kødd, jævli lættis, tull og tøys
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Før du leser denne, bør du ha lest iallfall kap. 10 i "den mørkeste tida" (en av mine historier). Ellers gir dette mindre mening enn ingenting :DEtter å ha lest det så vet du iallfall hvem Jan Terje er.





	Uforsvarlig eggesmulekamsport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [den mørkeste tida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171974) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



> Før du leser denne, bør du ha lest iallfall kap. 10 i "den mørkeste tida" (en av mine historier). Ellers gir dette mindre mening enn ingenting :D 
> 
> Etter å ha lest det så vet du iallfall hvem Jan Terje er.

Jan Terjes skjegg er fullt av eggesmuler. Han ble for femtende gang denne uken avbrutt midt i frokosten av at han måtte være med ut og lete etter isbjørn mens hele verdensrommet slåss, siden de ennå ikke hadde isbjørnspisende uhyrer her. I tillegg til eggesmulene har han majones i barten, ansiktet hans ser i det hele tatt ganske udelikat og ekkelt ut. Men det er jammen ikke enkelt å få dusjet skikkelig her, når han er over to meter høy og dusjen er knøttliten. Må stå sammenkrøpet og får nesten ikke spredd vannet utover seg. Han ler hysterisk inni seg ved tanken på å ha fått en adventsvenn eller noe slikt han kunne dusje med, det hadde jo ikke gått i det hele tatt.

Men det var dette skjegget, da. Det var fullstendig uforsvarlig behandling av det, kom han frem til. Det var det beste og det verste akkurat nå - det beste var at nå, i skyggen av solen, så og si, eller hvilke forskjønnende formuleringer man kunne bruke om mørketida på Svalbard, så varmet jo skjegget, han følte seg nesten glovarm i alt det iskalde. Og like barn leker best, de er flere som har det samme vinterskjegget her, de slutter å barbere på høsten, så går skjegget rake veien vekk til våren når sola kommer tilbake.

Det verste var all maten som samlet seg i det. “Du irriterer meg grenseløst, herfra til evigheten”, pleide han å si til det, det føltes jo nesten som om det bodde noen der, en liten landsby av skapninger som trengte mat. Men han hadde ikke lus iallfall, sånne som egentlig var vampyrer, det hadde han skjekket. Eller skjegget, han humret for seg selv. I skjegget. Det bare endte veldig mye mat der. Det kunne i og for seg være praktisk, ville onde tunger si, han slapp jo matpakke, men det var ekkelt, da. Eggesmuler, majones, brød, syltetøy, kaviar, alt mulig klissete. Det var virkelig mental kampsport å forholde seg til det.

“Vi kan ikke gjøre dette mer”, mumlet han og hoppet i en råk på sjøen med Selfie for å få vasket seg. “Si no”, mumlet han fortumlet til selen, “nå er det oss to”. "Ja, ikke sånn da", la han til da selen så ut som den hadde mest lyst til å bakse seg inn til den lille havna.

17 kapitler senere, der ingen har kysset, men de har kanskje latt noen fingertupper dvele litt innenfor mils omkrets av hverandre eller plukket stein på hver sin strand eller råkjørt med scooter, er det klart for å barbere vekk skjegget. Det er nå blitt “senere samme ettermiddag”, og Jan Terje er klar for å ta skrittet. Eller skjegget.

Det hele ender i en scene vi aldri får se, som vi bare må tenke oss til, som de hotteste sex-scenene, som det som kommer etter klininga på kino, som det den ridende rytteren til hest driver med når det slett ikke er en hest under rytteren. Men det ender med en ganske tilfreds Jan Terje, en ganske glad mann, tilfredsstilt, glattbarbert og ikke minst iskald mot den isnende snoen fra Brøggerbreen.

**Author's Note:**

> Til Peer - fordi du ville ha mer eggesmuler. Javel. Ditt ord, min lov. Iallfall akkurat her og nå var det det.  
> Til dere andre der inne: hallo! ♥  
> Til dere andre som ikke er der inne i skjegget: ficen din har for lite brukervennlig navn. Prøv igjen senere....  
> Til deg som lurer på om det har klikka for meg: sannsynligvis. Dette er bare et innfall. Et kreativt et. Eller.no. Men det var ganske morsomt, litt som en adjektivfortelling....


End file.
